


Kiss it Better

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Series: Missing You [1]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Emotions, Kissing, M/M, Obliviousness, People being stupid, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark is saved, Chris couldn't be happier. But unfortunately, Chris's mind gets in the way of a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

Chris loved Mark. He always had, and when they left Mark behind, it broke his heart. It broke his heart to know that Mark was alone, that Mark was in danger, and that he was the one that put him there. So when they finally saved Mark, injured but alive, Chris’s emotions almost broke him. But he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Mark must have felt.

Chris was the first person that Mark had seen for two years, of course he would be overwhelmed, but when the two men were alone, and Mark leaned in and connected their mouths, it was hard for Chris to remember that.

Mark had kissed him, and that’s all he could think about. He kissed back, hard and strong, and he would have kept going if Mark hadn’t hissed in pain. Instantly he stopped, terrified that he had caused Mark even more pain. As soon as he broke away, he became wracked with guilt. Mark was lonely, tired, and excited. He would have kissed anyone he saw, and Chris had taken advantage of that. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, pulling away from Mark, not seeing his shoulder slump.

“What for,” Mark asked, and Chris flinched at how hoarse he sounded.

“You didn’t want that,” Chris said, before he could stop himself.

“I kissed you,” Mark protested, but Chris just shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. After that, he refused to talk about it, changing the subject every time Mark tried to say something. He knew it was the coward’s way out, but he also knew that if he talked about it, he’d tell Mark everything, and he really didn’t want Mark to feel guilty for him once he came to his senses.

Which of course he was going to do. Mark Watney didn’t love him, didn’t want him. He probably didn’t even like men. He was just releasing his emotions on the first person he saw, and he would have kissed any member of the crew, except maybe Lewis. But that didn’t make it any easier for Chris to deal with.

For the first two months after Mark was saved, he kept trying to talk to Chris alone, but every time he did, Chris would find a way to escape. He only ever talked to Mark around someone else now.

Eventually, Mark had had enough. The whole crew were in the same room, so Chris felt safe enough to relax. Everyone was talking and joking, and Mark was telling stories of his time on Mars. “And then, of course, the airlock exploded. I was trapped inside it with a broken mask, which would have been fine, if there wasn’t a leak in it. I was sure I was going to die. I almost gave up.” Everyone fell into silence. Mark had always stayed upbeat while telling his stories, and while, logically, they knew he couldn’t have always optimistic, they hadn’t heard this side of him. “The only thing that kept me going was you, Chris.” Chris looked up in shock, not quite believing what he had said.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean,” Mark started to say. The rest of the crew remained silent, watching the pair carefully. “I mean that there were several times where I just wanted to give up, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t because if I did, I wouldn’t be able to get back to Earth and tell you how I felt.” Chris stared at him in shock, not saying anything.

“And then I finally see you again, and all I can think about is how lucky I am, and how gorgeous you are, and I kiss you, and then you ignore me for two months. I know you felt something too, and I don’t know why you won’t talk to me, but if the only way to get you to listen is to talk to you in front of the others, then so be it. It might be selfish, but after living for two years without you, I don’t want to wait any longer.” He fell silent, falling back in his seat. The whole crew was silent until Lewis stood up, gesturing for the others to stand up and leave with her, leaving Chris and Mark alone.

“So what do you have to say?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know,” Chris replied quietly.

“Why don’t you start by telling me why you’ve been ignoring me,” Mark suggested, a smirk on his face that didn’t quite seem real.

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Chris said.

“What made you think that?” Mark asked, scoffing.

“You were alone, I was the first person you saw in two years. You said it yourself, you were overwhelmed. I thought you were just excited, I didn’t think it meant anything.”

“Then why did you ignore me?” Mark asked, a frown now marring his face.

“Because if I talked to you I wouldn’t be able to resist telling you how I feel, and I didn’t want to burden you with that.” Mark began to laugh then. Chris looked up, finally meeting his eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, still laughing, and he drew Chris’s face up to his own. The second kiss was even better than the first, and this time, they didn’t stop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
